


【盾冬】天使沉默之地

by Icylily



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inspired by Our Lady of the Assassins, M/M, a fucking tragedy, everyone is a mess
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: 杀手的圣母au，普通人无超能力。西方记者盾x少年杀手冬黑深残世界观。有隐晦的underage描写。





	1. Chapter 1

How did you find me?

You came out of nowhere like lightning

It's kind of amazing how you found me

Through all the noise somehow

—— Matt Cardle “Amazing”

***

“啊——”

史蒂夫猛地睁开眼睛，脑袋因为方才发出的呼喊还在隐隐作痛。

泛黄的天花板，木板潮湿的气味，这是在哪儿？

白纱窗帘被风卷起了一个角，床头灯依然亮着，客厅里有人在走动，几分钟后卧室的门被轻轻敲响。“又做梦了？？”

“没事，”史蒂夫用手掌按住汗涔涔的额头。“别管我。”

那扇门还是被推开了。巴奇巴恩斯，他的向导、保镖兼沙发客，端着杯子走近床头。“喝吧，这会让你感觉好些。”不顾史蒂夫不悦的表情，他把那杯冒着热气的牛奶递过来。

史蒂夫撑着枕头挺起上身。“我没让你进来。”话虽这么说，他的手却伸向了杯子。

“嗯哼，你没有。”男孩带着浓重的鼻音回答，史蒂夫注意到他的嘴唇也有些青白。夜晚的气温很低，一条薄毛毯远不够御寒，可是史蒂夫都没听他抱怨过。

该死，他又想起了伊恩，想起小时候他被自己捉弄后，强忍着泪不向父母告状的模样。

史蒂夫几口喝干了牛奶，巴奇的胳膊肘还悬在空中，在寒冷的刺激下浮起细小的肉粒。

史蒂夫挫败地垂下肩膀。“好吧，”他把空杯放在床头柜上，往床的另一侧移去，“从现在开始你可以睡在这儿。但我先说好了，不许打鼾，不准碰我的东西，也不能趁我睡着动手动脚，否则我会把你和你的那堆破烂都扔到大街上去。”

巴奇的眼睛熠熠发亮。“没问题。”他掀开被子钻进去，卷起的寒气让史蒂夫一阵哆嗦。

也许他犯了个错。

男孩把脸埋进枕头，不一会儿又抬了起来。“我可以关掉台灯吗？”他问。

“请便。”史蒂夫说。

巴奇拧灭台灯，蜷着小小的身体几乎一下子就睡着了，史蒂夫却始终找不到睡意，也许是因为床上多了一个人，更有可能是伊恩失踪后，他已经很久没尝试过关灯睡觉了。

他把枕头又垫高了些，身旁平缓的呼吸将他带回到和巴奇的初次见面的那天，那是他刚到安吉赛伦托的第二天，门铃响起时他刚用完午餐，正在水槽边刷盘子。

站在门口的男孩让他想起当地常见的街头少年——不论是那顶棒球帽，肥大的橘红色运动外套，画着骷髅头的上衣和拳击手短裤，还是脚上模仿ADIDAS却印成ADDIAS的篮球鞋。

男孩抬头看了看门牌。“是罗杰斯先生吗？”

“我是史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

“下午好，先生。”他把手伸过来，“我叫巴奇，巴奇巴恩斯，劳务派遣中心让我来为您服务。”

服务？肯定是哪里出错了。史蒂夫想，握住那些手指摇了摇。

男孩在脚垫上蹭了几下，接着像在自己家里一样大摇大摆走进他的旅馆房间。“哇哦，好多窗户，沙发，还有电视！”他站在起居室里感叹，“虽然是我的话绝对不选313号房间。”

“这个房间怎么了？”

“13不吉利。”说着他还画了个十字。

噢，好吧。

来自布鲁克林的史蒂夫罗杰斯自诩这一生到目前为止还算一帆风顺：中产之家出身，双亲慈爱善良，都是上帝虔诚的子民。虽然少时身体孱弱，靠运动和发达的医疗体系，进入高中后他总算彻底摆脱了“病秧子”的外号，接着又顺利地考上父亲的母校哥伦比亚大学。毕业后他选择了参军，服满两年兵役后光荣退伍，很快在纽约时报找到了体面的工作。

直到六个月前。

他的弟弟伊恩罗杰斯，一名品学兼优的好学生，在安吉赛伦托参加夏令营期间突然失去了联系。警方的调查只持续了不到一个月，寄给罗杰斯一家的报告书充满漏洞和敷衍。望着母亲的眼泪和父亲的愁容，史蒂夫感到前所未有的愤怒。他向老板请了长假，只身来到全世界犯罪率最高的安吉赛伦托。

他要查清伊恩的下落，不管是死是活都要带他回家。

如同每个初来乍到的游客，史蒂夫一下飞机就照着旅游指南上的电话打通了当地的劳务中介，请他们帮忙找个向导（guide）。他的要求只有一个：“年轻且熟悉当地环境的男性”。

中介的办事效率令人感动，但这个叫巴奇的男孩身高才到他胸口，怎么看也不超过十六岁。

史蒂夫抱住胳膊，搜肠刮肚地想该用什么话把他打发走。

巴奇走进厨房，餐桌上吃剩的面包让他欢喜地大叫。“赞美上帝！”他直接用手抓着就往嘴里塞。

这也太没教养了，史蒂夫竭力忍住了呵斥的冲动，察觉到男孩两眼不离流理台上的可乐，他索性把那个也给了他，还为他拉开了扣环。

“呃……”

嚼烂的面包堵住了巴奇的食管，他匆匆灌了一大口可乐，捶着胸膛把它送下去。

“慢点，这些都是你的。”

“谢谢您，先生，”男孩摘下碍事的棒球帽搁在一边，“我都好久没能饱饱地吃上一顿了，如今不比从前，活儿越来越少，抢饭碗的倒是越来越多。”他嘟囔道，两颊被撑得很圆润。史蒂夫发现他有一双极其清澈的蓝眼睛，每当他看过来时他都能从那里面找到自己的影子。

史蒂夫叹了口气。他打开冰箱门，找出为晚餐备下的香肠和土豆泥，用微波炉加热了几分钟。“吃饱了就停下，弄坏肚子我可不管你，”食物端上来的时候他不忘警告巴奇，“还有，用刀叉。”他把餐具包在餐巾里推过去。

巴奇忙不迭地道谢，风卷残云般扫荡起盘子。

看着他狼吞虎咽的模样，史蒂夫心里很不是滋味。出发前他就了解过，这个国家没有任何像样的支柱产业，恩格尔系数超过了百分之八十，绝大多数人口在赤贫中挣扎。巴奇看上去和伊恩差不多大，身上折射出绝大多数安吉赛伦托青少年的影子：贫穷、饥饿，还有不顾一切想要活下去的欲望。

可惜他此行的目的并非调查人权和民生，更需要一个得力的助手而不是会拖后腿的小孩。

眼看着盘子就要见底，史蒂夫也准备得差不多了，然而还没等到他开口，巴奇便忙不迭地吹嘘起自己对这一带有多么熟悉。“这儿的每条小巷我闭着眼睛都能走出来，就像在我家后院一样。”他满足地打着饱嗝。“先生，能再给些可乐吗？”

史蒂夫又给他拿了一罐，男孩接过来塞进外套口袋里。

“很抱歉，但我不能雇佣你。”史蒂夫把盘子放进水槽。“你还没有成年吧？”

巴奇转动着眼珠。“可是我很便宜。老板那里也找不到合适的人，您不妨先凑合着用用我？”

见史蒂夫仍然面露难色，他站起来，脱掉外套挂在椅背上，接着是长袖衫。

“你这是在干什么？”史蒂夫皱着眉头问。

“别看我小，我的技术很好的。”男孩赤裸着上身朝他走来。他细瘦的颈项上挂着一串念珠，腹部因为方才的进食微微鼓起，反而显得胸骨更加嶙峋，史蒂夫仿佛看见了过去的自己。“您想要我怎么服务？先来个口活儿怎么样？”他的右手正沿着裤缝爬向他的拉链。

史蒂夫惊慌失措地打掉了那只手。“什么服务？把你的衣服穿好！”

巴奇暧昧地笑了。“您要一个熟悉环境的伴游（escort），我正好两项都符合。难道您就不想先验验货吗？还是——”他又逼近了一步，“您喜欢穿着衣服做？我都可以……”

他天真地歪着头，言谈举止中却带着只有妓女才懂得如何展现的，做作的谄媚。史蒂夫感到头皮发麻。“穿上你的衣服！”他重复道，加重了语气。

巴奇眯起眼睛，像在确认什么似的瞧了他半天。“好吧，您说什么就是什么。”他转身走到到椅子边，把长袖衫又套了回去，虽然只有几秒却足以让史蒂夫看清半截没入腰带的枪管。

安吉赛伦托的枪支保有率高达98%，每年有数千人死于与枪支有关的犯罪。

史蒂夫脑袋里晃过一组数据，现在他确信中介绝对误解了他的请求，该死地他还以为他的西班牙语已经够流利了。“请你马上离开。”他对巴奇说，“我不能让一个枪手在我周围晃荡。”

巴奇不以为然地抬起眉毛。“您会需要我的，罗杰斯先生，”他慢吞吞地拉上外套拉链，垂落的下摆盖住了枪柄。“在安吉赛伦托，没枪一天也呆不下去。”

史蒂夫拉开门。“出去。”

……

“唔，好吃……”

巴奇咂吧着嘴，黑暗中传来吞口水的声音。

他都梦见了些什么？

史蒂夫支起脑袋，一丝苦笑爬上嘴角。留下巴奇的原因并非出于同情，这孩子远比想象中顽固，也更有说服力。

他是通过艰难的方式学到的（He learnt it in a hard way）。

时钟拨回那一天，夜幕降临后史蒂夫打算去附近转转，顺便做些补给，结果刚走到楼梯口就发现了坐在那儿抽烟的巴奇。

史蒂夫目不斜视地走下楼梯，背后匆忙的脚步声让他再度皱起了眉头。

“我不会改变主意的。”

“别疑神疑鬼，哥们。”巴奇叼着烟蒂说，“我要去的地方刚好和你同个方向。”

这小鬼简直不可理喻。“快回家吧，你的父母会担心的。”史蒂夫耐着性子劝他。

巴奇用力踢了脚人行道上突起的砖块。“家里就我一个，我想什么时候回去就什么时候回去。”

史蒂夫又一次受到了冲击。“你是孤儿？”他几乎脱口而出。哦不，这也太刻薄了。

“是啊，”巴奇说，“所以你就可怜可怜我，给我这份工作嘛！”他乞求地望着史蒂夫，可惜从那双眼睛里史蒂夫只看到了狡黠。

别被他骗了，这事无论如何也行不通。

史蒂夫冷静地摇了摇头，大步朝前走去。巴奇没有再紧跟不放，而是和他保持着两到三步的距离。

两人一前一后地走着，直到转角处的红灯让他们停下。发觉巴奇也在打量他，史蒂夫在尴尬中掉转了视线。

安吉赛伦托是个有历史的城市，十六世纪末这里是西班牙殖民地，狂热的天主教徒为后人留下了无数大小不一的教堂，它们矗立在低矮简陋的民房和霓虹灯闪烁的小店间，带着某种古怪的肃穆俯瞰着芸芸众生。

也许是周末的缘故，街道上人头攒动。得想办法甩掉这条尾巴，史蒂夫看着红灯切换成绿灯，悄悄拟定了一条路线。

马路尽头传来刺耳的引擎声，人们的尖叫紧随其后，史蒂夫感到背脊发凉，他听到了另外一些声音，一些在战场上早已习惯却绝对不该出现在闹市区里的声音。

“该死的！”巴奇冲到他跟前。“到我后面来。”他用一条胳膊盖住史蒂夫胸膛，另一只手伸向后腰。

一辆浅黄色的摩托车正朝他们的方向冲来。“他有枪！”史蒂夫吼道。“快趴下！”

巴奇用两只手托住枪，膝盖微屈，橘红色的外套如同风中鼓起的船帆，挡在史蒂夫面前。

砰砰，砰！

一枪左胸一枪右膝，第三枪直接贯穿了头盔，车手像被剪断丝线的木偶滚到马路中央，摩托车窜到人行道上，撞折了一棵树。

路边有人在呻吟，史蒂夫跑上前去，脱下衬衫压住流血的伤口。“快叫救护车！”他对惊恐的人群喊，一名女士掏出了手机。

巴奇也跑了过来。“你在干嘛？”他气喘吁吁地拉他，“条子来了，咱们得赶紧走！”

“他被击中了。”

“别管他，会有人送他去医院的。”

远处的警笛声迫使史蒂夫采纳了他的建议。穿过马路时他看见了地上的车手，他的头盔碎了一地，额头上满是血污。

“我的上帝，”史蒂夫倒抽了口气，那张脸看上去如此年轻，唇边才冒出青黑色的胡茬，“你认识他？”他问巴奇。

“不认识。”男孩眼中的疑惑非常真实。“快，换个地方再说。”

……

他们溜进附近的教堂，巴奇点起一根蜡烛，供在圣母像前。

“现在你相信我了？”

他不再使用敬称，但这并不足以成为史蒂夫的关注重点。“你们这些小鬼是喝高了还是嗑药了？”他使劲挤压着鼻梁，试图理解刚才发生的一切。“这不是他妈的电子游戏，人吃了枪子儿是会死的。”

“这里不是美利坚，罗杰斯先生。”

史蒂夫怔住了，他还没有跟任何人透露过自己的身份。“你怎么知道我是美国人？”

巴奇转过头，幽暗的烛火中他的面容就像墙上的圣母般淡定平和，没人相信几分钟前才有一条生命断送在他手下。

“如果我告诉你原因，你会雇佣我吗？”

史蒂夫谨慎地看了他一眼。“看情况。”

“你的口音，只有母语是英语的人才有那种口音。”

“那也不能说明……”

“当然不止这个。你用着最新款的iphone，衬衫却是免熨烫的便宜货，皮鞋的质地也不怎么样——排除了英国人。你吃面包只配黄油，土豆泥里也掺了黄油，这里遍地都是意大利香肠你却选了价格最贵的美式——不好意思我瞧见了垃圾筒里的包装袋——烹饪时也不加任何佐料，会这么干的只有美国人。”

观察力不错，史蒂夫对他的印象略有改观。“还有呢？”

“你放在沙发旁的行李箱没有撕掉托运牌，”巴奇摸着下巴，似乎有些不好意思，“上面印着JFK出发——那是在纽约，对吧？”

原来如此。

史蒂夫不禁笑了。臭小子还挺有两下子，差点就让他蒙混过关了。

“是华盛顿，福尔摩斯。”

巴奇调皮地伸了伸舌头。“也没差多少。”

气氛总算缓和了下来，一个聪明的孩子当然不会放过推销自己的机会。

“安吉赛伦托不是纽约或者芝加哥，罗杰斯先生，它以自己的规则运行着，在旅游手册上你可读不到这些规则。你需要一个忠诚的向导和保镖，我不会让你失望的。”

“你提到了忠诚，”史蒂夫直视着他，“这可不是个简单的词。”

男孩嘴边荡起浅浅的笑纹。

“我要是打算洗劫你，早在旅馆里就可以动手了不是吗？”

……

床架被压得咯吱响，巴奇翻了个身，被子滑下他的肩膀。

事实证明巴奇确实是个出色的向导。他胆子大，鬼点子也多，“禁止入内”的牌子也无法阻挡他的潜入。在和当地人的交流中，他的街头生存智慧更是帮史蒂夫挡掉了无数麻烦——这些天里见识到的骗术如此之多，都够写成一本书了。

如果没有那把枪，他们或许能成为朋友。

朋友？

史蒂夫为他拉好棉被，重新躺回枕头上。睡神希普诺斯张开翅膀，盖住他疲惫的灵魂。

朦胧的月色下，一大一小两个背影逐渐远去。

“没有公交车了，我可以在你的沙发上过夜吗？”

“不行，我不提供食宿。”

“求你了史蒂夫，我可以付住宿费，只不过要等到你给我发工资。”

“这不是钱的问题，‘史蒂夫’又是怎么回事？”

“你们美国人不都时兴直呼其名吗？就一晚上而已，帮个忙嘛！”

“……那就只有这一个晚上！”

“哦，当然。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

All the girls are singing about beaches, cars, and boys

Sweet sixteen don't feel quite like the films, no

—— Avonlea “Cars and Boys” 

***

史蒂夫难得地睡到了天光大亮，这感觉很好，虽然电子钟上显示的时间让他有股撞墙的冲动。

巴奇不在床上，面包和咖啡的香味让史蒂夫一下子坐起来……咖啡？他还当他不会使用压壶呢。

他披上睡袍，游魂般飘进起居室。“早安！”餐桌那头的男孩在和他打招呼，“今天想去哪？”

史蒂夫呆滞地看着他。“你都不用回家吗？”

“我认为你迫切需要一名管家，”巴奇切了一大块黄油往吐司上涂。“幸运的是这也在我的技能表上。让我来汇报下目前的情况：冰箱里没有牛奶了，通心粉也快见底了，过期的肉酱让我扔了——这里不讲究什么最佳食用期。我还倒了垃圾，清洁了厨房，弄好了水槽里的粉碎机。因为你让我住这儿我就不额外收费了，不客气。”

史蒂夫抓着乱糟糟的头发。“我今天就要修理粉碎机的。”他发觉自己毫无说服力。

巴奇叼着吐司点了点头。“我相信是这样。”目送史蒂夫逃也似地冲向洗手间，他又追加了一句：“浴缸我也刷过啦！”

等史蒂夫洗漱完毕神清气爽地出来，巴奇正把最后一小块吐司送进嘴里。

“你的早餐，帅哥。”

史蒂夫把盘子推到一边，翻开地图铺在餐桌上。也许是在床上躺了太久的缘故，他还没什么胃口。

他的首要任务是理清安吉赛伦托如同蛛网般复杂的交通网络，对于外来者这并不容易，可他恰好有个精明能干的向导。

——“南北向的街道都是由数字命名，横贯市中心的这条为第一街，朝北为单数，朝南则为双数。东西向的街名都是圣徒的名字，我们的旅馆靠近第四街和圣方济各街交叉路口，是不是很好记？”

史蒂夫盯着散布在各处的街道名，试图把它们和看到的街景联系起来。

“你还记得我们去过哪些地方吗？”

“国家图书馆，圣公会礼拜堂，第八街的好时光戏院，波西米亚画廊……”

史蒂夫用红笔在地图上画了几个叉。伊恩出事后警方找到了他的手机，这些地点都曾出现在他的自拍里。和现场的工作人员交谈后他又拍了大量照片，希望能从中找出疑点。

“我有别的事要忙，今天放你一天假。”史蒂夫端起咖啡杯，先闻了闻再抿了一口。“唔……”他皱着眉头放回流理台上。“你加了多少方糖？”

“五块。”巴奇摆出邀功的表情，“不是我说，你的咖啡喝起来也太苦了。”

“我喜欢清咖啡。”

“嗯哼，我还喜欢斯嘉丽约翰逊呢！”

“不，说真的，我只喝清咖啡。”史蒂夫抬手把那杯被污染的咖啡倒进水槽。“以后不用煮我的份。”

巴奇痛快地接受了。“行。”

他在屋子里无所事事地转了半圈。“你是摄影师？那些镜头很贵吧？”他指着沙发上的相机包问。

“和你无关。”

男孩耸耸肩。“我只想找个话题。”

史蒂夫沉下脸。“我没工夫陪你聊天，能麻烦你滚去别的地方吗？”他的语气实在算不上友好。

巴奇短暂地一愣，随即又绽开笑颜。“我刚想问你，”他把棒球帽换了个方向。“在你用不着我的时候我能出去打工吗？”

史蒂夫思索了片刻。“可以，反正你的工资是日结。但你要事先通知我，连续旷工三天你就不用来了。”他用公事公办的口吻说。和这孩子打交道用不着兜圈子，直接点对双方都好。

“没问题。”巴奇摸出台款式老旧的手机。“你的号码是多少？我不在的时候别出去，我可不想失去这份工作。”

***

最后一缕阳光依依不舍地离开阳台，流理台上的硬纸盒里还有小半块发硬的披萨，史蒂夫站起来伸展着胳膊，面前的MacBook上缓慢滚过一组照片。

他打开起居室的灯，裤兜里的手机这时震动了几下。

一条来自巴奇的短信：你没出门吧？家里还有吃的吗？

他还真把这儿当成家了。

史蒂夫慢吞吞敲着键盘：没有，我听从了某人的建议。还剩一点外卖披萨。

巴奇：什么口味？

史蒂夫有点乐。蚂蚁。打完这个词他点了发送。

巴奇发过来一个呕吐的表情。史蒂夫想不出回什么，随便选了个笑脸。

巴奇：请把蚂蚁热上，再过十分钟我就到家啦。接着又是连续三个请求的手势。

又是“家”。

史蒂夫退出短消息界面，视线定格在背景里的全家福照片上。在屏幕暗下来之前，他移向Spotify的图标，选取了最近的列表。

在小提琴的伴奏中，披萨热好了，剩下的通心粉在水里咕嘟咕嘟地煮着，没有肉酱，奶油和切碎的番茄也可以作为替代。史蒂夫用调羹舀起少许品尝，味道还真不错。

巴奇到得正是时候。“圣母玛利亚啊！”他脱下帽子，连同双肩包一起扔到沙发上。“这见鬼的披萨肯定是法国大厨做的，因为只有他们能把蚱蜢搞出鸡肉味来。”

恰到好处的奉承让史蒂夫很是受用。“你回家了？”

这么问是因为巴奇的衣服变了：他穿了件深蓝色的POLO衫，下面换成牛仔裤，只有外套还是同一件。

“嗯。”巴奇猛吸着鼻子，“谢谢你的T恤，我洗干净了再还你。”他的手已经摸上了餐桌。

史蒂夫啪地在那手背上拍了一记。“先洗手再吃饭。”

“是，妈咪。”

男孩蹦跳着来到水槽边，史蒂夫从他的头发里闻出了火药的味道。

“你的打工是做什么的？”他警觉地问。

巴奇垂下眼睛。“我不想说这个。”

史蒂夫按住他的肩膀。“你杀人了？这次又是谁？”他厉声问，十指像钢筋一样扎进肩头的关节里。

“我不想说这个！”巴奇不舒服地扭动着。“放开我！你弄疼我了！”

“你就这么缺钱吗？！”

史蒂夫失控地朝他咆哮，一个可怕的念头抓住了他——巴奇的钱都去了哪？

不顾男孩的挣扎，他抓住他的手腕把袖子推上去。

两条精瘦光滑的胳膊，纤细的骨骼上覆盖着薄薄的肌肉，最关键的是没有任何可疑的针眼和淤青。

巴奇的脸涨得通红，如同受到了极大的侮辱。“我他妈的没毒瘾！”他大声说，“我把钱都给了塔莎，她怀孕了！”

史蒂夫松开手，他听见自己在喘气。

“是你的？”

“不是我的。”巴奇特意把这几个词咬得很重，“塔莎怀了詹姆斯的孩子，她才十七岁，她的家人都是些混蛋。我是gay，我……只对比我大的男人有感觉。”说罢他还偷偷瞄了他一眼。

十五六岁的杀手和男妓，十七岁的母亲……

史蒂夫被接二连三的“文化冲击”（cultural shock）弄得头疼。“詹姆斯又是谁？”没等巴奇开口他又竖起手掌。“不，我没心情知道。你先吃吧，不用给我留了。”

他抄起餐桌上的笔记本电脑，走过起居室，走进卧室。男孩委屈地跟在他身后。“史蒂夫，我没想……”

——砰。

那扇门几乎撞上了他的鼻子。

***

“第四大道的圣何赛广场发生一起黑帮火拼，共有二十五人在此次冲突中丧生……”

死了这么多吗？他只记得自己不停地扣动扳机，不停地……

巴奇抱住膝盖，手指在遥控器上按个不停。时针指向十一点，卧室里依然一点动静都没有。

别想了，他没把你赶出去就已经是万幸了。

巴奇苦笑着跳下沙发，光着脚在粗糙的地毯上走来走去，掉漆的窗棂在风里吱嘎作响，他停下来连续打了三个喷嚏，揉着鼻子去抓橱柜顶上的毛毯。

“你在干什么？怎么还不睡？”

门不知何时开了，史蒂夫的手还握着门把，他看上去没那么生气了。

巴奇突然畏缩起来。“我睡沙发就行。”他踮起脚尖，还差一丁点就能够到了。

“我说了你以后和我一起睡。”史蒂夫不耐烦地敲着门框，“过来，小鬼，这样下去你会着凉的。”

巴奇慢慢把身体转过来。“你不介意吗？”

他的睫毛很浓密，瞳孔深处闪烁着令人心碎的憧憬。“我上大学那会儿，宿舍里有个哥们就是。”史蒂夫努力组织着词汇，不能给这孩子无谓的希望，虽然他也不忍看到他消沉。“你喜欢男人还是女人与我无关，我也不在乎，只要你能照我的要求好好完成工作，明白了吗？”

巴奇紧咬着嘴唇。史蒂夫表达得足够清楚了，并且还给他留了台阶。

“我明白，老大。”他轻快地移动脚步。从一开始这事就注定没结果，他早就有数了，不是吗？

一根结实的胳膊横在他面前。“枪留在外面。”

“让我放床底下吧，”巴奇低声下气地请求，“please，史蒂夫，它是我的护身符，有它在我才睡得着。”

史蒂夫的口气很坚决。“不行。”

巴奇不言不语地把枪抱在胸前，既不前进也不后退。几分钟后史蒂夫叹息着放下胳膊。“好吧。”

他们又躺到了一张床上，气氛和之前比起来尴尬了不少，最先调整过来的是史蒂夫。

“你可以再过来些，否则被子会不够的。”

巴奇小心地往他这边挤来。“冰箱里除了吐司什么都没了。”他很注意分寸，没有碰到压在被子下的身体。

“嗯，明天我们去食品店。”

“我要先去见个朋友，我的子弹快用完了。”

“这个朋友，他危险吗？”

巴奇噗地笑了。“不，他是个生意人，而我恰好有他最爱的东西——钱。”

史蒂夫沉默了良久。“我和你一起去。”他说。

巴奇侧过头。“我能问为什么吗？”

是呀，为什么呢？

史蒂夫将手伸进黑暗深处，心情复杂地揉着男孩的脑袋，柔软蓬松的头发让他想起高中时伊恩带回家的那条流浪狗。

“就当我想体验安吉赛伦托的风土人情吧。”

***

巴奇要去的地方在十几英里以外，史蒂夫临时叫了出租车，为了说服司机在原地等候，他还预付了返程的车资。

巴奇一边走一边回头。“他不会等你的。”

“我告诉他，我有他的工号。”史蒂夫摇晃着手机，“如果他放我们鸽子我就给他的老板打电话。”

“嗯哼，走着瞧吧。”

他领着史蒂夫沿山坡上行。这里远离市区，马路很窄，路旁长满半人多高的杂草，一排排砖瓦房紧密地排列着，偶尔有婴儿的啼哭传来。

巴奇俯瞰着山脚。“看到了吗？那里就是我们来的地方。”

史蒂夫顺着他手指的方向望去，目之所及处只有密密麻麻的房屋和教堂的尖顶。除了镶嵌在教堂四壁上的彩绘玻璃外，几乎所有的建筑都是一堆死气沉沉的红砖和水泥。

在城市的西北角，他们尚未涉足的地方，立着一座小巧别致的教堂，它由大理石砌成，铜绿色的穹顶让史蒂夫无法移开眼睛。“那边白色的圆顶教堂叫什么？”他随口问。

“那是帕布洛家族的教堂，不对外开放。”

史蒂夫举着手机走向草丛深处，想要再靠近些拍摄。几只乌鸦被他惊到，怪叫着腾空而起，一只苍白的断手从它们喙中落下，恰好砸在“严禁丢垃圾”的木牌上。

巴奇上前扯住他的衣袖。“走吧，史蒂夫，我们快到了。”

他们继续前进，直到抵达山顶处的小礼拜堂。礼拜堂前的空地堆着不少建材和木板箱，少年们三五成群坐在水泥管上晒太阳，袒露的手臂和背上布满张牙舞爪的纹身。

当他们走近时，坐在最高处的男孩响亮地吹起口哨。

“哟，巴奇小子，你可真是容光焕发！”

“谢了托罗，你女朋友也这么说。”

叫托罗的男孩两眼瞪得溜圆，他脚边的光头小子猛地站起，挺着胸膛向巴奇走来。

“斯汶，回来。”托罗叫住对方。“有点幽默感好吗？他在开玩笑呢。”

他从水泥管上滑下来，和巴奇熟练地撞拳击掌。他有点爱尔兰血统，发色偏黄，鼻子很尖，门牙间有个小小的豁口，脖子上的金链子亮得晃眼。

“你这小基佬还没染上艾滋啊！”

“等我中了不会忘记给你折扣的。”

“呸，你那瘦巴巴的屁股有什么好，艾米丽的胸才是人间极品。”

“艾米丽最近怎么样？”

“还不错，她又怀上了。”

“这是第三胎吧，你养得起吗？”

“那也比你强，至少我死了还有儿子替我报仇。”

两人嘻嘻哈哈地扯了半天，托罗像是才看到他身后魁梧的金发男人。“这次的挺辣嘛，外国人？”他皮笑肉不笑地抬了抬眉毛。

巴奇一拳捶过去。“放尊重点，他是我的朋友。”

史蒂夫向他颔首致意。“我叫史蒂夫，上午好。”他用西班牙语说。

托罗立马换了表情。“托马斯雷蒙德，这一带的人都叫我托罗。巴奇的朋友就是我的朋友。有什么我能为您效劳的？”他殷勤地伸过手来。

巴奇不客气地把那只手压下去。“你要效劳的对象是我。9毫米还有货吗？”

“算你走运，昨天才到一批新的。”

托罗回头吩咐了几句，斯汶和另一个男孩抬上来一只纸板箱。

“还在用那把老掉牙的格洛克19？升个级吧，看在老主顾的面上我给你友情价。”

“不了，老姑娘我用着称手。”

巴奇拿起一排子弹仔细查看。史蒂夫揣着衣兜，掠过头顶的秃鹰让他又想起了那只手。

“嗨，大块头，”托罗在背后拍他。“既然来了何不看看我的货？”

史蒂夫扫视着敞开的箱子里长短不一的军火，有些他在叙利亚见过，握在那些更小的儿童手里。

“无意冒犯，但我不觉得你这里会有我想要的。”

托罗上下打量着他。“啊哈，和平主义者？”

周围爆发出一阵哄笑。“别管他（Leave him alone）！”巴奇嚷嚷道，史蒂夫不确定这句话是针对谁说的。

托罗咧开缺牙的嘴笑了起来。“别紧张，我只想和你的甜心聊聊天。”他拍着史蒂夫的肩膀把他往角落里带，“除了枪我还提供军刀、香烟、上好的勃艮第葡萄酒……”

确信巴奇听不见这边的动静后，他切入正题。“你是干什么的？”

“我是摄影师。”

“摄影师？”托罗笑得更加厉害。“别想糊弄我，瞧你的站姿，手上的老茧……你在军队里干过？”

史蒂夫知道不能把这些人当成孩子看待，即使他敢打赌他们中没有一个超过十八岁。“我当过兵，但那是很久以前的事了。”这不全是实话，但也不算谎言。

托罗眯起眼睛。“伊拉克、叙利亚还是阿富汗？”

“有区别吗？”

“你瞧不起我们，我看得出来。”托罗仍然勾着嘴角，眼中的笑意却荡然无存。“巴奇和我，我们还穿着尿布时就学着照看彼此了。这小子什么都好就一个臭毛病——总是迷恋上年纪比他大很多的男人。”察觉到巴奇投来的视线，他微笑着朝他挥手，“我了解你们这些家伙，仗着有几个臭钱就想在我们这些小鬼身上找乐子。听着，如果你胆敢玩弄他……”

“他为我工作，”史蒂夫打断他。“普通的导游工作。我们不是那种关系。”

托罗像是吃了一惊。“你们、没有、上过床？”他操着生硬的英语问，怕史蒂夫理解错误还打了个世界通用的下流手势。

“没有。”史蒂夫面无表情地回答。“我的英语还行，不过还是谢谢你。”

托罗笑得几乎喘不过气来。“巴奇！”他喊道，“我喜欢这家伙！”

“我都说了别骚扰他！”

多半是看到了刚才的手势，巴奇气冲冲地跑来，一把将托罗推出老远。

所有人都站了起来，他们在等待首领的信号。

托罗高举起双手，“没事，没事。”他转向巴奇，“东西拿到了？很好，现在带上你的相好滚出我的地盘。”

……

“你犯不着和他翻脸，我没有被冒犯。”

哪怕看出他俩很亲密，史蒂夫也没法不为巴奇担心。在这座罪恶之城，得罪军火贩子可不是闹着玩的，尤其对靠枪支谋生的人来说。

“你说托罗？”巴奇不以为然地踢着地上的小石子。“那小子就爱当着手下的面拆我的台，要是只有他一个人他才不敢那么狂呢……我说什么来着，那家伙果然跑路了！”

史蒂夫定睛一看，空荡荡的街口别说出租车，连个人影都没有。

“操！”他忍不住骂道。巴奇捂着肚子大笑。“你说脏话了，哈哈哈……”

史蒂夫打给出租车公司，指名要刚才的司机。“我们走着瞧！”他愤然挂断电话，没意识到自己正在重复巴奇说过的话。

附近没有商店也没有餐馆，他们只好坐在路边的树荫里躲避阳光的炙烤。巴奇无聊得把史蒂夫手机里的游戏玩了好几遍，大半个钟头过去了，鹅黄色的出租车终于驶入他们的视野。

出租车在他们面前停下，司机骂骂咧咧摇下车窗，震耳欲聋的音响盖过了他的声音。

可是巴奇听见了。

他拔出了格洛克。

TBC

***

大概是最牙尖嘴利的一只托罗，随便脑个侵袭组日常：

小助手：离我男人远点！

托罗：你男人？他可不是这么说的！

（俩死孩子猫咪打架中。）

霹雳火&美队：唉。


	3. Chapter 3

I look inside myself and see my heart is black

I see my red door I must have it painted black

Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts

It's not easy facing up, when your whole world is black

—— Ciara “Paint It Black”

***

史蒂夫盯着从门缝里滴答渗落的血。天哪，他满脑子都是，天哪。

“你疯了吗？！”

“他私吞你的钱，还骂我是舔老二的（cocksucker）。”

天哪，他怎么还能那么理直气壮？

“就因为这个你杀了他？！”

巴奇伸长脖子朝四下里张望。“先离开这个鬼地方。”他拉开车门把尸体拖出来，接着撕下沾血的椅套，揉成一团塞进座椅底下。这绝对不是他初次处理凶杀现场，史蒂夫后颈上的汗毛都竖了起来。

男人的胳膊软绵绵地垂落，一把黑色的手枪从敞开的夹克里滑下来。

“婊子养的杂种！”巴奇愤怒地甩上车门。“如果不是我反应快，死在这里的就是我和你了。”

史蒂夫耳朵里在嗡嗡作响。他早就发现了枪？或者只是巧合？

“我们不能把他丢在这儿。”他说。

巴奇抬脚狠狠往轮胎上踢去。“妈的！”他抱住头，彷徨无措地走出几步又折回来，一把揪住史蒂夫的衣领。“你想做什么？把我交给警察吗？”

身高6英尺2英寸，体重220磅的前特种兵史蒂夫罗杰斯多年没有被人拽着胸口威胁的经历了，更别提对方还是个未发育成熟的小鬼头。他低下头，巴奇正凶恶地瞪着他，紧攥着他的手却在哆嗦。

他在害怕……为什么？明明他才是有枪的那个人。

“我说了，我们不能把他丢在这儿。”史蒂夫笔直地望进冰蓝色的眼珠里。“你去打开后备箱。”

***

烈日炙烤下的马路弥漫着沥青的焦臭，蒸腾而起的热浪扭曲了周围的景物，让史蒂夫有种行驶在水面上的错觉。

“我想贴近你的颈边轻轻呼吸，让我附在你耳边向你吐露真言，让你牢记我的诺言哪怕我不在你身边……”

巴奇单手控制住方向盘，另一只手扣下扳机——砰！

史蒂夫差点从座位上一跃而起。“你就不能用正常的方式关掉它吗？”

“它太吵，我听不到GPS 的声音。”巴奇冷冷地说。

“我记得路，让我来开。”

“不！”男孩挥舞着枪。“他妈的想都别想！”

他的瞳孔略有些放大，脸和脖子都涨成了紫红色，汗湿的头发贴在脑门上，胸前背后也湿了一大片，更可怕的是他的枪里还有子弹。

史蒂夫唯一感受到的居然是悲哀。只有在这种时候，巴奇才表现得像个孩子。

“我不会报警……”

“闭嘴！”那把枪顶在了他的太阳穴上。“你以为我是傻瓜吗？”

发烫的枪口让史蒂夫全身的细胞都在嚎叫。“我认为你需要冷静。”他轻轻握住男孩细瘦的手腕，竭力遏制着掰断它的冲动。“我相信刚才你是为了保护自己，保护我。”

“不，不，你他妈的不懂，”巴奇咬着牙齿说，“他们都是一样的，一样的！”

“‘他们’是谁？”

“我不能……我不能进监狱。‘船长’（The Captain）会找到我……他总能找到我！”

史蒂夫的心吊到了半空中。巴奇的声音里充满了恐惧，他的视线开始游离，手脚也不协调地抖动起来。

“巴奇！”

“——操！”

对面车道上的公共汽车按着长长的喇叭向他们冲来，车窗上的反光刺得史蒂夫睁不开眼，巴奇下意识地朝反方向猛打方向盘，要不是转弯处的车速不快，刹车也踩得及时，一场事故几乎在所难免。

出租车尖叫着扎进路边的草丛里。直到轮胎完全停止转动，巴奇才松开方向盘，靠在椅背上急促地喘气。

史蒂夫先给引擎熄火，随后弯腰拾起脚边的枪。

“冷静下来了？”

巴奇抬手擦了擦脸。“对不起，”他喃喃道，“我不是故意的，史蒂夫，我没想要伤害你，我……”

“你该庆幸你的护身符没走火。”

史蒂夫也惊出了一身汗，就在那一瞬间，他在那道白光中看见自己的一生走马灯般地闪过。假如巴奇不小心触动了扳机，假如方向盘打得不够及时……他闭了下眼睛。不，现在还不是时候，在没找到伊恩之前，他不能发生任何意外。

“你现在的状态没法开车，”他把枪递过去，“还是让我来吧。”

巴奇没有马上去接。太不可思议了，史蒂夫这个人。“你就不怕我再对你不利？”他眨着眼睛问。

“我也不是第一次被人用枪指着头了。”史蒂夫尽力表现得若无其事。“这故事很长，下回我再告诉你。”

谢天谢地巴奇没有再固执己见。他耷拉着脑袋钻到副驾驶座，乖乖系上安全带。

“我相信你，史蒂夫。”他小声说。

史蒂夫按住他的肩膀摇了摇，“谢谢你。”

他把车开到国家图书馆边上一处标明禁止停车的区域，当着小家伙的面拨通报警电话。

“……是的，就在第六街和圣安东尼街交汇处，尸体在后备箱里。我的名字？我叫——”

史蒂夫按下挂机键。“好了，”他平静地看着巴奇，“你饿吗？”

***

事后回想起那天的经历，巴奇总有种模糊的感觉——从那辆车上下来的史蒂夫，和之前不一样了。

他和史蒂夫说起过。“是好的不同，还是坏的不同？”对方微笑着问。

“说不上来，”男孩别过头，愧疚感令他不敢正视那双湛蓝的眼睛，“就好像你也成了我们中的一员……对你来说大概算不上好事。”

史蒂夫从背后抱住他。“我不这么想。”

真正意识到巴奇对他的人生产生了多大的影响是在很久以后，至少在踏进那家餐馆时，占据上风的只有饥饿和疲倦。史蒂夫连菜单都顾不上看，直接吩咐女招待先上两份当日的特供午餐。

柜台后飘来炸鸡的香味，男孩连吞了几下口水。“外加一份炸鸡和可乐。”史蒂夫说，“给我来杯水，谢谢。”

在消灭掉一块炸鸡、一块牛排外加一大杯可乐后，巴奇终于恢复了气色。他卷着盘子里的意大利面，把它们堆成三座小山。

史蒂夫心平气和地等他开口。不管他说什么，别妄加评判（don't judge），他告诫自己，即使这并不容易。

巴奇叉起最大的肉丸。“我刚学会射击那会儿，干掉的第一个家伙是街对面的莱恩。”他探出舌头舔去上面的番茄酱。

史蒂夫的刀子滑了下。“你们有什么过节？”

“那小子憎恨同性恋，一见面就叫我烂屁眼的死玻璃。于是我把他逼进小巷子里，把枪怼进他的屁股。我问他，现在谁他妈是烂屁眼的玻璃？婊子养的竟然吓尿了裤子，哈！”

他越说越兴奋，史蒂夫却感到嘴里的烤牛肉正变得难以下咽。“只要有人伤害到你，你的解决方法就是杀掉他？”他用力切着牛排，见鬼，这儿就没一把好用的餐刀吗？

“他管不住自己的舌头，不是我也会死在别人枪下，早晚的事。”肉丸被咬了个缺口。“这个好吃极了！”

史蒂夫招手唤来招待。“请再来份意式肉丸面。”他很庆幸有食物转移巴奇的注意，并非所有的人生经历都适合作为饭桌上的谈资，这真是生动的一课。

在吃方面，巴奇永远保持着强悍的战斗力。三堆面条转眼间就被他消灭了两堆半，盘底的汤汁用面包刮得干干净净，就连史蒂夫不想碰的，那些淡而无味的配菜也落进了他的肚子里。

——“刚被收养的野猫由于担心吃不到下一顿，往往会不停地进食直到呕吐。”

是谁告诉他的？似乎是伊恩。

就在史蒂夫犹豫着是否该干预时，男孩放下刀叉。“我们好像点多了，”他打量着狼藉的餐盘，歪着脑袋不知在盘算什么。“吃不完的可以带走吗？”

“我想应该没问题。”

“那份面我还没动过，所以，呃……能打包吗？”他的眼神飘来飘去，话也讲不利索，“塔莎她……她这些天正好想吃意面。”

他难为情的样子居然有点可爱，史蒂夫欣赏了半分钟才把招待叫回来。“看来我得多给她些小费。”他朝他挤眼。

男孩的脸更红了。“塔莎的我来付！”他掏出一把钢镚，堆在桌面上一板一眼地点数。

“不用了。”史蒂夫从钱包里抽出几张纸币，不忍告诉他这顿饭的总额才不过十几美元。在美国的大多数州，普通人干上一个小时就能挣到。“我选的餐厅当然该我请客。你还想要什么？”

巴奇迅速举起手。

“能再来杯可乐吗？”

***

美食对改善心情很有帮助。吃饱喝足后，在日头底下散步也成了享受。

室外依旧暑气逼人，巴奇却套上了厚厚的长袖连帽衫，将大半张脸藏进兜帽。在公共场合他必要戴上帽子，史蒂夫起先只当他在耍酷，现在看来倒更像是为了不惹人注目。

他无法不去在意那个巴奇在恐慌中喊出的名字。“‘船长’是谁？”

巴奇猛地抽搐了下。“你绝对不想招惹的人。”

记者的直觉告诉史蒂夫这其中另有隐情，然而男孩已经把头埋下，显然是不愿再继续这个话题。

安吉赛伦托的市区不分白天夜晚都是一样喧闹，公共汽车和出租车按着喇叭争相向前，十字路口的红绿灯形同虚设，刹车和咒骂声吵得史蒂夫头脑发胀，这时巴奇用肩膀顶了他一下。

“以后去偏僻的地方还是租车吧。”

“我也这么想。”

接着又是长久的沉默。

熟悉史蒂夫的人能列出他的很多优点，健谈向来都不名列其中。见巴奇没兴致聊天，史蒂夫也不再多言。他有意走得比平常慢，让男孩能不费力地跟上。

路面逐渐开阔起来，特殊的青灰色石砖让史蒂夫认出这里是伊恩照片中出现过的圣何赛广场。喷水池干涸了很久，落满枯枝和树叶，尘土飞扬的广场上不见一只鸽子，只有东一滩西一滩的鸟粪，连水池中央年代悠久的天使石像也未能幸免。

乞讨的人群像沸腾的海水，从四面八方向他们涌来。史蒂夫看不清面容，却注意到无数双或麻木或忧郁的眼睛。他忠实的保镖亮出腰间的格洛克，吆喝着驱散那些伸过来的胳膊，除此以外没有多说一个字。

有个勇敢的少女抱着哇哇大哭的婴儿追了他们大半条街，史蒂夫拿出一些零钱给她。女孩接过后朝地上唾了一口，不干不净地咕哝着基佬注定下地狱之类的话走远了。

巴奇立在原地，拳头拧得很紧。史蒂夫连忙在他肩头拍了几下。“没关系，孩子。”他说。

风中隐约传来悠扬的管风琴声，巴奇重又抬起脑袋，史蒂夫也听见了。“是鲜花圣母教堂，”他如同受到了召唤，勾住史蒂夫的手肘就往前走，“今天是礼拜二，我们进去吧。”

***

巴奇把身上所有的硬币都拿来买了蜡烛。他跪在圣坛前，解下念珠缠在枪柄上。他的珠串上没有十字架，只有两枚方形的圣像匣。

鲜花圣母双目低垂，莹润白皙的手合在胸前，水蓝色的头巾如波浪裹住颀长的身躯。巴奇模仿她的姿势将格洛克夹在掌中，枝形吊灯投下的光在他的双颊上流转，将现世的残酷与艰辛阻隔在外。

当天国的音乐奏响，神还能听到凡人的祈祷吗？

史蒂夫看得定定入神。也只有在教堂里，巴奇才会露出这样宁静安详的神情。

男孩将额头贴在漆黑的枪管上念念有词。虽然有着和伊恩同样的蓝眼睛和黑头发，巴奇面部的曲线更为圆滑，眼窝更深，鼻梁也更加突出，只有傻瓜才会将他俩搞混。

史蒂夫不是傻瓜，他只是无法解释初次见到巴奇时那股莫名其妙的亲切感，就好像他早就存在于他的记忆中，等待他来发现。

巴奇以落在枪口上的一吻结束了祷告，在史蒂夫的凝视下困惑地摸了摸脸。

“我脸上有什么吗？”

“没有，”史蒂夫淡定地收回视线。“跟我说说鲜花圣母吧。”

“圣母的原名是圣弗洛伦汀娜，”巴奇又画了个十字，“她是意大利的一位修女，因为不肯交出逃进修道院的贼，被人们从礼拜堂里拖出来用石头活活砸死。”

史蒂夫不禁皱起眉头。这超出了他的理解范围，尤其是将窝藏罪犯的人封为圣徒的部分。“那时的人可真疯狂。”他含蓄地评价。

“你觉得她是罪有应得，对吧？”巴奇投过来意味深长的一瞥。“如果我告诉你那些都是些流浪儿，为了果腹才去打劫面包店呢？”

史蒂夫脸上发起热来。这小子该不会有读心术吧？“他们应该劳动，或者去收容所。”他仍在据理力争，“侵犯个人财产违反了法律，当然私刑也是不对的。”

巴奇笑得鼻子都皱了起来。

“这很好笑吗？”

“我只是在想，”男孩把脑袋搁在光滑的大理石围栏上，“这话从一个会把尸体藏在后备箱里的人口中说出来还挺有意思。说真的，我到现在都不明白你为什么要帮我，因为我有枪所以迫不得已，还是因为……”

巴奇没有继续说下去，他灼热的眼神道明了一切，也把史蒂夫的良知逼到了悬崖边。

在众多可能性中，他选择相信巴奇是在正当防卫，即使内心深处另一个声音在冷酷地提醒他，那把枪藏在男人的夹克衫里，很可能只是用来防身的武器。

而巴奇是个杀手，面对任何形式的挑衅和侮辱都能毫不犹豫地拔枪。

史蒂夫痛苦地捏住胸前的十字架吊坠，走到圣坛的另一侧向那些精美的陶瓷塑像寻求救赎。“鲜花圣母是杀手、小偷和骗子的守护神。”男孩的声音萦绕在他耳边，“在我们这些人中流传一条不成文的规定，凡是进入鲜花圣母教堂的人就处于圣弗洛伦汀娜的庇佑下，谁都不能伤害他们。”

史蒂夫回过头。“这管用吗？”他听见自己说。

“据说圣弗洛伦汀娜能让你的枪失去准头，让仇家的子弹轻而易举地追上你。”巴奇摩挲着圣像匣，烛光的映衬下他是那么遥远，难以捉摸。“詹姆斯对此深信不疑。他经常把子弹泡在浸有鲜花圣母像的圣水里，认为这能令他弹无虚发。”

詹姆斯，这是史蒂夫第二次听巴奇提起他。“你们很要好？”他漫不经心地问。

“你又想知道了？”

“……嗯。”

史蒂夫有点窘，毕竟昨天晚上他才说过对巴奇的私生活没兴趣。有些人就像一本精妙绝伦的小说，越是深入阅读就越容易被对方所吸引。

巴奇撑着围栏站起来。“你请我吃冰淇淋，我就告诉你。”

他转身朝大门走去，留给史蒂夫一个孤独的背影。

***

史蒂夫拎着两大袋食品，竖起脚掌推开玻璃拉门，一只融化中的冰淇淋挡住他的去路。“最后一次机会，我还没决定咬哪儿，便宜你了。”

“我不喜欢甜食。”

“真可惜。”

巴奇揶揄道，舌头炫耀地在香草球上卷来卷去。他吃得还是那么快，并且很有技巧，没有让一滴冰淇淋流到手指上。

“十四岁生日那天，我得到了那把格洛克。”男孩咯吱咯吱地嚼着蛋筒。“詹姆斯用缎带在枪口绑了个蝴蝶结，那家伙有种扭曲的幽默感。”

“是他送给你的？”

“嗯，他也是我和托罗的射击教练。”

他非常崇拜詹姆斯，单是那个名字就令他的嘴角微微上扬。可是把枪交给一个十四岁的孩子，教他怎么去杀人？

“我想见见詹姆斯。”

“太晚了。”

巴奇吞下最后一口，意犹未尽地舔去唇上沾到的奶油。“六个月前他被斯莱格那伙人干掉了。当时他在打篮球，枪和外套丢在了球架下——我他妈早就说过那会把他给害死。托罗也在现场，他说枪声响起时他还木木地举着篮球，仿佛那是个该死的盾牌。”

史蒂夫不知该说什么，然而巴奇也不需要。“再过一个月就是詹姆斯的二十岁生日。”他把手背在脑后，盛放泡沫餐盒的塑料袋压在突出的肩胛骨上。“我们都说，要是过了二十岁这道坎，没准他就能平安地活到二十五岁，那样他的人生也就够本啦！不过我们也替他报了仇，再过几个月塔莎就要生了，我希望那是个男孩，这样等他长到十四岁我就可以教他射击。”讲到这儿他又笑了两声，“如果我能活到那一天。”

史蒂夫心里沉重得无以复加。“他对你来说很重要吧。”

男孩吹起了口哨。“你吃醋了？”他挖出埋在领子底下的圣像匣，举到史蒂夫眼前。“来见见詹姆斯。”

史蒂夫停下脚步。那是一个指甲盖大小的照片盒，照片里的青年搂着巴奇的脖子，龇牙咧嘴地笑得很放肆。两人的眼睛鼻子和嘴像是从一个模子里刻出来的，只不过巴奇的脸蛋更圆一些。

“你们是兄弟？”

“曾经是。你忘了？”巴奇的笑容在阳光下褪去了色彩。“巴恩斯家只剩下我一个人了。”

TBC

***

作者此刻心情如下——

史蒂夫：巴奇是个好孩子。

我：喂你们才认识几天三观别被他带歪了啊！

史蒂夫：巴奇就是个好孩子。

我：不行不行计划是十章以后你才能真香的！

史蒂夫：巴奇真香！

我：……不管你了。


End file.
